


Alice in Wonderland: A Darken Heart

by LolipopPanda



Series: Hatter's Light [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: Alice Gardner is the ancestor of Aly and Alex Gardner and Aly's older sister is  Alex seem have vanished with out a word. Doubting she would run away like that Aly goes in search for her older sister . Only to find a portal that leads to Wonderland.Will Aly find her Sister before it's to late? Or is it already to late?
Relationships: Name Female Reader/ Hatter, Original Female Character/ Cheshire, Original Female Character/ March Hare
Series: Hatter's Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848055





	Alice in Wonderland: A Darken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone,.  
> This is for all the Alice in Wonderland fans out there . Warning though: Cursing, Abuse, Voilance , fluff, and smut. Also please note that this is only a fanfiction nothing more so there will be some bad grammer until I can find a editor. And please do remember I did give you a warning of the violence and other mature events in this fic anyone who complains in the comment section will be ignored since this is rated M and only a fanfiction if you don't like it then please stop reading. And too the amazing readers who are just enjoying the fic thank you for joing you are all awesome. Other than that please sit back relax and enjoy the fic.  
> Love you all,  
> Lolipop Panda

Once upon a time there was once a small girl name Alice Gardner. This was a sweet beautiful girl with long blond hair that was almost the color of a honey and soft blue-green eyes that were like the color of the sea.  
Before she knew it the girl was suddenly pulled into one huge magical adventure in Wonderland by only following a white rabbit into a rabbit hole that was big enough for a human to fall into.  
It was said that the girl Alice had tried talking the Queen of Hearts into not having a battle against the White Queen for the crown.  
But sadly her words did not go threw the stubborn Red Queen and so the first battle of Wonderland had begun.  
During the first battle the Bloodthirsty Queen's monster was defeated and she was taken prisoner.  
Then there was the second battle Alice started to notice how much more violent the Queen of Hearts had started to become. It was as if she was letting all of her held in anger out on the battle field.  
The cold Queen almost made it towards her younger sister the White Queen but was stopped by Alice who had badly damaged the Queen of Hearts by hitting the hilt of her sword into the evil Queen's ribs.  
Finally there was the third and last battle the battle that wasn't told in the tale of our small heroine.  
It all started in the morning news had the spread about the Queen of Hearts escaping once again. On that same morning the White Queen never came down for breakfast so little Alice went to check on her only to find the Queen dead. And that was how the battle had started.  
Alice watch in horror as the Queen of Hearts begin to slay the people of Wonderland one by one.  
That was when the small heroine knew she had no choice she had to kill the evil sister of her queen.  
Alice begins to quickly rush towards the cold hearted queen with her sword in hand. Hatter tried to call out to her to stop her but Alice knew she couldn't stop she couldn't afford it. They couldn't afford it if she wanted Wonderland to ever be safe Alice was gonna have to kill the Red Queen no buts about it.  
The bloodthirsty queen lets out a gasp of pain as Alice's sword runs threw her stomach.  
The small blond girl let's out a sigh of relief it was finally over finally....Her soft blue-green eyes flinch slightly in pain. As Alice slowly looks down she found the reason why that pain suddenly jolted threw her body.  
Alice slowly looks down finding the Queen of Hearts sword pushed threw her stomach.  
She let's out a quiet gasp while falling to her knees followed by the Red Queen herself.  
" Don't think you have won this Alice Gardner for beware my people will seek revenge upon your family." The evil Queen laughs as she lays on to the ground and lets out her last breath.  
Panic slowly fills the small blond heroine .  
Her family was now in danger and she did't know what to do if only she can....yes that's it! Alice will protect the family member that will be revenged on by the Red Queen's men and guide them to follow in her footsteps so that they can protect Wonderland from what ever plan the Red Queen's men were forming.  
That's how it will happen.  
She will protect her family member as a spirit in Wonderland and keep them safe along with the people of Wonderland.  
Alice slowly closes her eyes in relief as her body begins to glow brightly.  
"Alice!" Hatter shouted as he ran towards her but it was to late.  
By the time he reach her Alice's body burst into blue rose petals that blew away with the wind that was blowing threw the battle field.  
Hatter looks towards the Queen of Hearts body in anger only to find a certain cat man holding the body in his arms as he stood up from the ground.  
"...Ches?"  
"Why the face old friend? You and Alice should of heed my warning when I said that there was spy in the castle."  
"Your a traitor to your people to Alice!"  
"Now now I wouldn't say a traitor more like mm~ a player to a game." The Cheshire added as his yellow eyes glow brightly while his permanent grin grew even wider.  
"Cheshire!"  
"Oh dear~ will you look at the time . It seems it's time for me to leave. Ta~" The cat man sang as he vanishes from the battlefield with the queen's body in his arms.  
After the battle the people of Wonderland agreed to prepare themselves for what the Cheshire and the Heart army was planning but sometimes preparations... are not enough.  
Sometimes it needs another hero who will fight a love one just for the safety of the innocents.


End file.
